Just another SI fires trip
by AvengerDragon
Summary: Like the title says, just another field trip fic. AU Thanos doesn't exist, Tony and Pepper adopt Peter, and Peter and Shuri are together. And Peter didn't know where the trip was to. Peter/Shuri
1. To many absences

**_AU WHERE THANOS DOESN'T EXIST, AUNT MAY DIES, THE AVENGERS STILL LIVE AT AVENGERS TOWER, AND TONY AND PEPPER ADOPT PETER_**

Peter was having a pretty good day, until decathlon practice after school where Mr. Hendrickson announced the class field trip. Well, it wasn't the field trip itself, (he didn't say where) it was what happened when Peter's teacher told Peter to meet him after practice.

"Peter, I wish you could come on the trip, but-"

"Wait," Peter was confused. "What do you mean? I'm free and I'm planning on coming."

"Peter, haven't you checked the requirements for the trip? You have the grades to go, but you have too many absences."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Peter, but you won't be coming on the trip."

He then walked away, leaving a very blue Peter behind him.

During dinner at Avengers Tower, Peter picked at his food. The Avengers were worried.

Due to his fast metabolism, Peter ate twice as much as a normal teenager, so not eating meant something was very wrong.

"Peter?" Pepper spoke up first.

"Yes?" Peter looked up.

"What's wrong?"

Peter mumbled something.

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to go on the class trip because I have too many absences."

Tony chuckled. "Was it because of Spiderman?"

"Yes..."

"Well," Pepper had a great idea. "How about instead of sitting in a classroom by yourself all day, I call the school and get you checked out tomorrow. Then you and Tony can tinker in the lab all day. I'll even call Shuri, to see if she can stay the night."

Peter jumped out of his chair, saying,"Yes! Shuri!"

Pepper laughed as Peter shoveled the food into his mouth.

"Can you call her now? Please?"

"I'll do it." Steve left the table.

Five minutes later, Steve called to Tony.

"Tony?"

Tony sighed. "Yes?"

"Can you show me how to work this again?"

In the end, Tony showed Steve how to use the phone and called Shuri. She and Peter had a sleepover in the living room of Avengers Tower and fell asleep on the couch watching Tangled.


	2. Meeting Nat, Steve, Thor, and Clint

The next day, Ned walked to the school and went straight to the bus. His phone beeped as he went to his seat. He sat down and looked at his phone. It was a text from Peter, saying,

'not goin to school , ppr ️chkd ️me out. staying at twr with Shuri . have fun on trip !'

He put his phone away as the bus started moving and paid attention to Mr. Hendrickson, who was announcing where they were going.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Avengers Tower!"

Ned now had the tough decision of whether to tell Peter that their field trip was to his house or not. He smiled to himself. He turned off his phone.

This would be fun.

Going into the tower, Ned saw the receptionist that worked every Friday,(he visited Peter every Friday) and waved to her. She waved back, and Flash elbowed him.

"How do you know her?"

"It's Friday, she works here every Friday."

"How do you know that?"

"I visit Peter at his internship every Friday. Sometimes, I visit Mondays as well."

"Stop lying, and covering for Parker, Fatso."

He laughed, and got into the line for the metal detectors. Ned followed him, and soon was next to the receptionist.

"Hey Kelsey, how are you? Finally decided if you are getting a dog or a cat?"

"I'm leaning towards a dog, preferably a puppy. you know any good ones?"

"There's an adorable dog at the Queens animal shelter that just had pups."

"I'll check it out. Anyway, why are you here early?"

"Class trip."

"Where's Peter?"

"Too many absences. Mr. Stark let him work early." Ned smiled. "He doesn't know the class trip is here."

Kelsey smiled mischievously as well.

"Let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

Ned walked past her and caught up with the group.

Up in his lab, Tony planned to change the tour a bit. He was the one who suggested the tour to the school in the first place.

He called the avengers together.

"Avengers, Peter's class came here for their class trip that Peter wasn't allowed to go on. So, we are going to give them a detour."

They planned, split up, and went to their positions.

Back with the decathlon team, an intern came up to the tour guide and whispered something into his ear. The guide (his name was Caleb) looked very excited at the what the intern told him.

"Hey, guys, change of plans. It appears the avengers have invited you all to their training session. You are all very lucky, this is the first time they have done that."

"Why are they doing it then?" Flash asked.

Caleb just shrugged his shoulders.

"This way too the avenger's training room!"

Caleb sounded so proud.

In the avenger's training room, Steve and Natasha waited patiently for the class. When they finally arrived, Natasha stepped forward.

"Hey everyone, I am going to teach you some self defense. then me and Steve will do a friendly sparring match." Then, out of nowhere, she said, "hey Ned, where's Peter? We thought this was his class."

"It is, he had too many absences to come." Ned answered.

"Dang it. Well, everyone, position yourself as if we were fighting."

"What?"

"You heard me." She got in a fighting stance.

Slightly scared, the team got into their best fighting stance.

"Alright, you," Natasha pointed at MJ, "are facing too much of your body towards me, it gives me more to hit. You," she pointed to Flash, "I don't even know where to begin. Your best option when fighting is to just run." Flash sulked. "And Ned, you've been taking lessons from Peter, haven't you?" Ned nodded. "Good. Peter is a natural when it comes to fighting."

All the students gaped at Black Widow having a casual conversation with Ned.

After the sparring match, (in which Steve won, with Natasha insisting she had let him) Caleb led the class outside, toward the archery. Clint was there, of course, but Thor was also present, using his hammer and lightning powers to destroy dummies while Clint shot them perfectly in the head.

"Greetings, young mortals, I welcome you to the archery!"

Thor greeted them.

"Hey, Peter's class, I'm Clint. Wait, Ned, where's Peter?"

"Too many absences. Wasn't allowed to come."

"Dang. That was the reason we invited this class. He is amazing when it comes to a bow, for his age."

Everyone was quite surprised.

"Anyway, everyone line up in single file. let's see how good of a shot you guys are."

Everyone lined up.

Flash was okay, he hit the dummy, but only the foot.

MJ was great, she shot the dummy in the neck.

Ned was awesome, he got the dummy right in the heart.

He high-fived Clint.

"Peter has been teaching you, right?"


	3. Meeting Bruce and Tonyand others

In Tony's private lab upstairs, Shuri was teaching Peter how to use her kimono beads.

"Wait, so how many things can you use this for?"

"You can call people, use it as a map, scan people, find people, look at the stars, research-"

"So, basically, a phone you can wear on your wrist?"

"I suppose, though more advanced."

"Can you teach me how to make this with ordanary metals?"

Shuri laughed at the look on his face.

"Alright, but when you complete it, I want a kiss."

"I'll give you one right now."

Caleb let the class to Banner's lab while the team was questioning Ned.

"Why are all the avengers asking for Peter?"

"Since when did Peter know how to fight?"

"How are you such a good shot?"

"Can you introduce me to Tony Stark?"

Ned answered their questions as best he could.

"The avengers are asking for Peter because he is Mr. Stark's personal intern and they like him. The avengers have been teaching Peter how to fight since they met him. Clint taught Peter how to shoot and Peter taught me. I don't think we can meet Mr. Stark, he is very busy most of the time."

Caleb called from the front.

"We're meeting the Hulk's alter ego, don't get him angry."

They entered Bruce's lab and he came over to greet them.

"Hey Ned, can you help me, I can't figure out how to pull up the coding for this kind of heart monitor on the computer. it's for Spiderman's suit."

"Sure," All the student's mouths fell open when Ned walked over beside Bruce at the computer and showed him how to pull it up.

"See, all you have to do is just press control v."

"Thanks Ned, you're a lifesaver. Tony would kill me if anything happened to Spiderman. He's so protective of him, I-" He then seemed to notice Peter wasn't there.

"Wait, where's Peter?" He looked confused. "Isn't this his class?"

"He had too many abcenses to come."

"Oh." Bruce turned to the class. "Well, do you have any questions?"

Hands went up.

"Any questions not about the other guy?"

Hands went down.

Bruce pointed to MJ.

"What are you working on?"

"A tiny heart monitor for the Spiderman suit so KAREN doesn't have to do so much."

"Who's KAREN?"

"The artificial intelligence that resides in Spiderman's suit."

When no more hands were up, Bruce sighed.

"Now you can ask questions involving the other guy."

Hands went up.

Peter had finally learned how the kimono beads worked and Shuri was helping him make one so they could better communicate. Peter realized that Tony would like to know how to make them and asked JARVIS to record.

"Right away, Mr. Parker."

"By the way, where is Tony?" Shuri asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, JARVIS?"

"Sir is currently in a meeting, but asked me to tell you to see him afterwards to meet someone in the Commons, which is in forty-seven minutes and twelve seconds."

"Thanks J, set a timer for ten minutes before."

"On it."

Peter smirked at Shuri amd said, "Do you want to go for a swing?"

Shuri winked back and Peter got it his suit. They were both adrenaline junkies.

The students kept pestering Ned until they reached one if the robotics labs where Tony Stark was working. He looked up and smiled when he saw the class.

"Hello, friends of Peter. I'm Tony Stark, though I'm sure you know me. Any questions before we start today?"

"What will we be doing today?"

"Thank you MJ, will be making robots in teams of four, although you may build a bot by yourself if you think you can."

He picked Flash for his next question.

"Do you really know Peter?"

"Of course! Seriously though, if it weren't for Peter, I wouldn't have been able to meet Spiderman."

"Parker knows Spiderman too?"

"Well, yeah, Peter designed Spiderman's web shooters, and is helping me build the next iron man armor."

As everyone gaped, Tony looked at his watch.

"Ok, we're losing time, get in your groups and we'll be done in thirty minutes."

Half an hour later, the bots were complete and Tony was looking over them. Ned, MJ, and two others won first place with a robot that made coffee for you and brought it over. Flash, thinking he didn't need help and making a robot by himself, won last place with a not working robot that was supposed to be able to program computers.

"Sir," JARVIS said, multiple children jumping at the voice.

"Yes J?"

"Mr. Parker is waiting for you in the Commons."

"Thanks." Brushing his hands off on his pants, Tony motioned for them to follow him and they hesitantly obeyed, asking Ned who the voice in the wall was.

Peter changed out of his suit, stuffing it into his backpack, forgetting to zip it shut. He tossed it onto the couch, before kissing Shuri.

Unfortunately, his class decided to come in at that exact moment.

Chaos.


End file.
